Family
by Alexpuppy
Summary: Bit quit the team. Leena leaves in serch of him. She returns 10 years later... And she has as son?!? ?/?
1. Prologue - How it Started

Family  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any of its people.  I do, however own Zack and you will meet him in a few mintues.  
  
Prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad!  I can't find Bit anywhere!  Where is he?"  Leena yelled as she ran up to her father.  
  
"Leena, he left.  He took the Liger and the armor parts for the Jager.  I tryed to talk him out of it, but he didn't think anyone here wanted him here.  You were always yelling at him, I don't think he thought that anyone really liked him."  Doc sighed.  He was very unhappy Bit had left.  And only a few weeks after they got into the Class S.  
  
"He thougth no one liked him?  Thats not true!  I did...."  Leena said 'No, I didn't like him, I love him.'  Leena thought.  
  
"Well, if you want to stop him, you'll need to hurry!  He took the Liger Zeros Jager so your going to need to go really fast!"  Doc yelled as Leena ran off to her GS.  
  
'Bit's right.  Maybe its time to go.  If hes going, I will to.  Bye Dad.  Who knows if I will ever see you again.'  Leena thoguht as she truned around to pack a bag of stuff.  She did that and quickly ran off to her GS.   "Bit, I'm coming.  Wait for me.'  She thought as she and her GS ran off in the same direction as Bit had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Prologue  
  
(A/n:  More soon!) 


	2. Chapter 1 - In to the Future

Family  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids.  I do own Zack thought.  Don't worry, you'll meet him soon!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life was hard for Steve Torous.  Yes, he did have enough money, but he was lonely.  Everything was fine tell that one day ten years ago.  That was the day the best team member of his team, The Blitz team, left.  His daughter, who had also been on the team, loved the one who left very much and disided to go and bring him back.  She never returned.  Then Steve's son left with his team mate and they almost never called anymore.  That was his hole family. gone.   He didn't even know if his daughter was still alive.  
  
Steve got up from his chair.  He was definitely getting old.  His hair wa gray, and he know had glasses.  He disied to go get something to eat and maybe play with his model Zoids (lol).  He was just about to reach the door to the kitchen when the door bell went off.  
  
"Who could that be.  I never get any visitors."  Steve said as he went to get the door.  He opened it up and to his suprize, it was a young lady.  She has fire red hair with bangs.  Her hair was fairly long and put up in a pony tall.  She had purplish eyes which were teary even though she was smiling.  
  
"Dad."  She said.  It was her.   
  
"Leena!!"  Steven yelled, throwing his arms around her in a big embrace.   
  
"Oh Dad!  I'm so happy to see you!  I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner but I've been so busy!"  Leena said she she hugged her father.  
  
"Mommy?  Is this grampa?"  A little boy who had been holding Leena's hand asked.  
  
"L- Leena, your a mother?"  Doc asked looking down at the little boy.  He was a little boy of about 5 years.  He was very cute and resembled Leena, but only a little bit.  He look more like someone else Steven once knew.  
  
"Hi!  I'm your grandfather.  What's your name?"  Steven asked the little boy, squatting down so that he was level with the boy.  
  
"My name it Zack!  And I'm five years old!"  Said Zack.  Zack gave his grandfather a hug and smiled a really big smile.  Steve had only seen a smile like that once before.  
  
"Come in you two!  Sit down!  I'm love to talk a little!  How long has it been?  Ten years?  Wow,  I can't believe I'm a grandfather!"  Said Steve, looking down at Zack. 'Wow.  How he reminds me of someone.  Oh, must be my imagination!'  He thought.  Leena and her father talked for awhile when Zack played with Steve's models.  Just then, Steve realized what Zack was playing with.   
  
"Um, Leena.  That's my only Model Liger Zero.  I don't really want him playing with it."  Steve whispered to Leena.  
  
"Don't worry.  His father has a lot of models at our house.  Zack plays with them all the time so his father taught him how to play whit them."  Leena pointed out.  
  
"Taking about his father, what his name?  I mean, I would love to meet him.  From what you've told me, he seems to love you a lot."  Steve asked.   
  
"Well, you'll get a chance to meet him later!   Ya see, we own a repair shop.  We had to close it down for a few days when we came to see you.  But there was this guy who was a little late.  My husband had to stay back when Zack and I came here.  His on his way though."  Leena explained.  She was trying to keep her husband's name a secret from her father so that she could introdus the two at the right time.  She just knew that her father would love him.  Just then, the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it."  Said Steve.  He got up and Leena and Zack followed.  Steve opened the door and once again that day was suprized.  
  
"Hi Doc!"  Said the man at the door.  He had short blond hair and green eyes. He had many spots of oil all over his face and on his clothing.  
  
"Bit!  Wow!   Its like a team reunion!  First Leena, and now you!  What a coincidence!"  Steve said.  He heard Leena giggling behind him.  
  
"Daddy!"  Zack yelled, jumping in to Bits hands.  
  
"Hi Zack!  How was your trip with mommy?  Did you have fun?" Bit asked Zack.  Doc looked at the two of them.  That's it!  That's who Zack kept on reminding him of!  Bit Cloud!  THE Bit Cloud!  Zack looked like a mini Bit!  Even his hair cut was the same!  Their eyes were the same too.  The only difference was Zacks bangs.  The were like Leena bangs.  His bangs had streaks of red in them.  Then same color as Leena's.  Doc looked at Zack's eyes again.  His eyes weren't all green.  There was a lyer of green but towards the middle there was a little bit of purple.  
  
"So, how have ya been Doc?"  Bit asked, smiling. That was the only other person that steve had seen who could smile like Zack.  Bit and Zack had the same goofy smile.  
  
"Great but lonely.  Its nice to see you again."  Doc said.  
  
"Well, like I said Dad, my husband would be stopping by too!"  Leena said.  
  
"O.O  You mean you two got married?!?"  Doc asked.  He couldn't believe it!  Bit and Leena had always been enemies until the day Bit left.  Leena said she liked him and went after him.  She must have found him and they got married!  
  
"Yep!  Why don't we go sit down and I'll tell you what happened."  Leena suggested, grabbing Zack by the hand and leading him and Bit to where she has been talking with Steve earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I guess it all started when Bit left.  I decided to go and bring him back.  But as I was heading to get my GS, I thought that maybe it was the time to go on with life and leave the Blitz team.  I packed up a bag and followed Bit in my GS.  I followed the Liger Zero Jager's footprints in the sand all the way to a little town.  I looked for him for a few days but I still couldn't find him."  Leena said.  
  
"By then, I had seen her and thought that she was going to bring me back to the Blitz team and I didn't want to go back after I left, so I hid from her."  Bit pointed out.  
  
"Well, one day few weeks later, my GS got hit by a robber pretty hard and I needed to go to a repair shop.  I looked up the best shop in town.  I  headed there to ask if they would fix my Zoid.  And then, just like that, I found him.  It was Bit's repair shop.  He owned it and ran it.  I asked him if he would fix my Zoid and he said ya.  I disied to help him out since it didn't look like he had much help.  We started talking ha asked if he would like to work with him if I didn't already have a job.  Of course I decided to work with him but I didn't really have anywhere to stay so he offered to let me stay with him.  After awhile, we became really good friends and he asked me out.  We became a couple and a few years later, we got married and had Zack.  We still own the repair shop and we have a house right next to it.  That's about it."  Finish Leena, handing her dad one of their business cards reading "Cloud Repair Shop".  Zack had gone off to play with the models again.  He really liked the model of the Liger Zero, because it looked like the Zoid that daddy had but it didn't have any blue on it.  
  
"Wow.  So you guys finely sedled down and started a family.  I'm happy for you both.  Zack looks so much like you, Bit.  He's like a chibi you!"  Said Steve.  Bit had basically the same hair cut as when he was on the Blitz team.  Steve looked Bit and Leena over and decide that they were one of the best looking couples he had ever saw.  They just looked so happy together.  Well, the three people started talking and about an hour later...  
  
"Hey, honey, I think poor Zack has gotten a little tried."  Bit said who had a now sleeping Zack in his arms.  "Is there a bed I can put him in until he wakes up?"  Bit asked Steve.  He showed Bit up stairs where they put Zack to sleep and came back down.  
  
"Hey, since you guys are here, why don't I call every one and see if they can come over!  Ya know for Diner and a small party.  We can call Leon, Naomi, Brad, Jamie and his dad!  What do you guys think?"  Steven considered.  
  
"Sounds like fun!  I'd love to see every one again!"  Bit said.  
  
"Ya me too.  I've missed Leon."  Leena said.  "Plus, I'd bet Zack would love to meet his uncle." she suggested.  
  
"Ok then!  I'll go call every one and you to can look around.  Your both welcome to stay as long as you like!"  Steve yelled, running in to the room where the phone was.  
  
"Well, looks like we get to see the gang again.  Remember how much fun we used to have, battling with the team?"  Leena asked Bit, who was now sitting next to her.  
  
"Yep.  That was so much fun.  Moving around the place, battling other zoids, creaming Dr. Layon.  What I would do for another chance to battle like that.  But I guess I'm glad we sedled down.  Well, it'll still be fun to see every one."  Bit replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Zack had gotten up and was now playing with the model Liger.   
  
"Daddy!  Look!  Its just like your big Liger!  But it's not blue."  Zack exclamed as he showed his dad the mini Liger.  
  
"Well, its still a Liger, just like mine.  Now, make sure you don't brake it.  Grandfather wouldn't be happy about that, ok?" Bit said, making sure zack understood.  
  
"Oook, but daddy, I've got a question."  Zack said, looking up at Bit.  
  
"Ok, shot."  
  
"Well, Mommy keeps on talking about some one Leon.  Who is that?"  Zack asked.  
  
"Leon is you uncle.  That means that he is Mommy's brother.  You can call him Uncle Leon.  He's very nice so you don't need to worry about being shy, got it?"  Bit replied, smiling silty.  It had been so long sense he had seen Leon.  Wow was he going to be suprized when he meets Zack.  Just then, the door bell rang.  Bit looked out the window to see Leon and Naomi standing at the door.  "Zack, why don't you go see who it is!  I'll be there in a minute."  Bit said.  
  
"Ok!  But you have to come in...  How long is a minute?" Zack asked, counting his fingers a few times.  
  
"Don't worry about it.  I'll be there in a few moments.  Now go quickly!"  Bit said as he watch Zack run out of the room.  
  
"This is the right address, right Leon?"  Asked Naomi as she rang the door bell again.  Just then, the mail slot opened and they saw a pair of eyes peeking out.  
  
'Now I knew my dad was weird, but this is just creepy.'  Thought Leon.  Then he looked at the eyes again.  They didn't belong to his dad.  They were green, but with a little bit of purple towards the center.  
  
"Hello?"  He asked.  They eyes disappeared and the door opened silty.  There was a little kid of about 5 years.  He had blond hair with red steaks on his bangs.  He looked up at Leon, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Uncle Leon?"  He little boy asked.  
  
'Uncle Leon?  That means...'  Naomi thought.  
  
'Uncle?!?  That means Leena must be...  Oh my god!  I'm an uncle!'  Leon thought.  "What's your name?"  Leon asked.  
  
"My name is Zack!"  Said the little kid, smiling.  Leon had seen that smile before.  Then Zack looked to someone next to him.  "Mommy, I think uncle Leon is here!"  Zack said.  Leena opened the door a little more, taking a look out side.  
  
"Leon!"  She yelled giving him a hug.  
  
"Leena!  I'm so happy to see you again!  What have you been up to lately!"  Leon said, returning the hug.  
  
"Well, I...."  She was cut off by a small yell.  
  
"Mommy!  The Liger broke!  The Liger broke!"  Zack said holding up the let to the mini Liger.  Tears started forming in Zack's eyes.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry dear, take it to daddy, he'll fix it, ok?"  Leena said, calming the upset child.  
  
"{Sniff}  Ok.. {sod}  I {sniffle}  Want him {Sniff sniff}  to fix it {Sob}  Like he fixed {sniffle sod}  the other one."  Zack choked out as he ran in to the other room.  
  
"Leena, who is his father, anyway?"  Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, who's the guy?"  Naomi asked.  
  
"Well, first why don't we go sit down and talk for a while!"  Leena suggested.  They walked in to the living room to see a crying Zack standing next to, of all people, Bit Cloud, who seemed to be fixing the Model Liger for Zack.  
  
"Bit!  So dad wasn't kidding when he said a reunion!  Well, why don't we all sit down and talk!  I mean its been for ever since I last saw you!"  Leon said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Leon!  Its great to see you!  Just wait a sec, let me finish fixing Zack's model Liger."  Bit said, attaching the let the the rest of the Liger.  
  
'Why is Bit fixing Zack's Liger?  I thought Zack was told to take the mini Liger to his dad'  Naomi thought.  
  
"OK Zack!  All done!  Now try not to brake it again.  I don't thing Grandfather will be very happy if you do."  Bit said, giving the now fixed model Liger back to Zack.  
  
"Ok!  Thankies! (a/n: Hey! That's my line!)  I'll be extra careful!"  Zack exclamed, running off with the Liger.  
  
"Well, how have you two been?" Leena asked, sitting down next to Bit.  
  
"Well, we got married a few years ago and Naomi's one month pregnant."  Leon started.  
  
"Congrads!  Do you know if its a girl or boy?"  Leena asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I hope its a girl."  Naomi said.  
  
"Well, a little boy running around the place is quite the challenge.  But it was worth it.  Zack is so much like his father some times.  So goofy and silly."  Leena replied giggling.  
  
"Who is his father anyway?"  Leon asked.  He wanted to meet the guy who his sister loved so much.  Just then, Zack came running in again.  
  
"Daddy!  Daddy!  Look what I found in the other room!"  Zack yelled as he showed Bit a Gun Sniper model that looked just like Leena's.  "Its just like Mommy's!  it's even got the Weasle unit and sniper and every thing!"  Zack said, pointing out all the guns.  
  
"Wow, you taught him the names of all the guns?  I mean at his age...  Wait?!  Bit?  You're his father?!?"  Leon asked, totally supried.  
  
"Yep!  Why else would he call me Daddy?"  Bit said, putting on his goofy smile again.  Now that he thought about it, they looked very similar.  They had the same hair cut and it was the same blond color.  They both had green eyes, but the center of Zack's were purple, like Leena's.  Zack's bangs were a little more like leena's hair.  He also had red streaks on his bangs.  
  
"Wow, I definitely didn't expect that.  So when did this happen?"  Naomi asked, looking at the happy family.  
  
"Well,..."  Leena went on the explain the whole story about what had happened after she left.   
  
"You guys look happy and its amazing how much Zack looks like you, Bit!  I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Exclaimed Leon. They even had the same silly smile.  
  
"It's good to see you guys.  Its been so long.  We really should have gotten together before, but we've just been so busy.  I'm suprized we could even come to visit now.  Its not easy owning the best repair shop in the city."  Leena said getting out a business card for Leon.  "Just in case your ever in the area, stop bye."  Leena said, handing him the card.  
  
"Cloud Repair Shop.  Nice name.  Funny.  Since Naomi is pregnant, we're moving to a city instead of the little country place we have.  It just so happens that we're moving to the same city you guys live in!"  Leon said.  
  
"Cool!  We'll be able to see each other more often!"  Bit said.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go say Hi to my dad.  After that, we should go find a room to stay in."  Leon said as he got up and went into the kitchen.  Naomi followed.  Just then the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it. Come on Zack, time to meet so of Mommy's and Daddy's old friends."  Said Bit as he and Zack walked over to get the door.  Bit opened the door.  
  
"Jamie!  Oscar!  Nice to see you both!" Bit said giving Jamie and hug and shacking hands with Jamie's dad, Oscar.  
  
"Bit! I didn't expect to see you here!  Well, Doc did say a gathering, so why wouldn't you be here!  What'cha been up to?"  Jamie asked.  
  
"Well..."  Bit started.  Zack once again made his presets noticeable.  
  
"Daddy, who are they?"  Zack asked, peeking out from behind Bit's leg.  
  
"Daddy?  Bit? Is that your son?"  Jamie asked, astonished.  It would make sense.  They looked almost the same.  
  
"Yep!  Jamie, Oscar, meet Zack, my son."  Said Bit.  "Zack, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Jamie, and this is his dad, Oscar.  Say Hi, ok?"  Bit asked as he pushed Zack in front of him to meet Jamie.  
  
"Hello, my name is Zack.  nice to meet you."  Zack said rather shyly.  
  
"Hey, why don't you two come in side and we can talk a little!  Leena should be in there and Leon and Naomi are also here!"  said Bit, letting them in.  
  
'Leena must be mad at Bit, now that Bit's probebly married, since he has a kid.'  Thought Jamie.  'I know she always liked him.'  
  
"Jamie!  I'm so glad to see you again!  You too Oscar!"  Leena said.  
  
'I think I know what's going on.'  Thought Oscar as he smiled, looking over at Bit and Leena. (A/n:  Parents have mind reading powers! lol   inside joke Dawn   lol ;^_^)  
  
"So, how have you been Jamie?  What'cha been up to?"  Bit asked.  
  
"Well, nothing really.  I live with my dad now but nothing really has been happening lately.  I work a ZBC though.  I guess that's cool.  I have a girl friend named Kimberly but its nothing major."  Said Jamie.  Zack, Once Again, came running into the room.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I'm bored."  Said Zack.  
  
"Well, you won't have fun here but you can sit on my lap and listen to us talk if you want." Leena said.  
  
"Ok."  Replied Zack as Leena picked him up and sat him down on her lap.  
  
"I get it now.  Zack is your guy's kid, am I right?"  Oscar asked.  Both Bit and Leena nodded.  
  
"H- how did that happen?"  Jamie asked, totally astonished.  
  
"Well..." Bit told their story this time.  By the time he was done, he was holding Zack, who was sleeping again.  
  
"Wow.  So you two have had interesting lives.  Zack looks just like you Bit!"  Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, everyone has been saying that!  I guess he really does look like me."  Bit said.  "Well, I'm going to take Zack up to our room to put him to sleep.  Doc's in the kitchen with Leon and Naomi. You guys should go talk with them."  Bit finished as he walked up stairs.  Leena followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12:00am that night....  
  
Leon had gotten up in the middle of the night because he was thrsty.  He walked down stairs and into the kitchen.  He heard some one in there already and as he walked in, he saw the light of the fridge on.  
  
"Someone is raiding the fridge I see."  Leon Whispered so as not to wake anyone else.  He saw two  heads pop put from in the fridge, one small and one bigger.  "Like father like son they always say.  Poor Leena has to deal with two fridge raiders in the family now."  Leon said.  
  
"Well, Zack was hungry, so I took him down stairs to get him a snack."  Bit explained.  
  
"I looks like your one of the people eating though."  Leon pointed out.  
  
"Want some?"  Zack asked holding up a cookie.  
  
"Ya know what, I think I will.  Thanks Zack."  Leon said, taking the cookie.  "Yum, that's good.  I don't think anymore will make much of a difference."  Leon said as he too poked his head in the fridge.   
  
Leena woke up a few minutes later, needing a glass of water.  She didn't notice the other side of the bed being empty.  She walked down stairs.  She too now saw the fridge light on.  
  
"Let me guess, Bit and Zack right?  You guys are always up getting midnight snacks."  Leena said walking up to them.  
  
"You're forgetting someone."  Leon said.   
  
"Leon?  You too?  Wow."  
  
"Well, we kind of talked him into having a small snack.  We didn't eat that much! I swear!"   Explained Bit.  
  
"I'll let you off the hook if you give me some of that sandwich."  Leena said.  
  
"Ok!"  Bit said handing her the sandwich.  Leena took a bite and gave it back.  
  
"So Leon, what are you doing up other then stuffing your face like these slobs?"  Leena asked.  
  
"Hey!"  Both Bit and Zack said at the same time.  
  
"Well, I had gotten up to get something to drink and I saw these two here and they talked me in to taking a small snack."  Leon explained, sitting down with a glass of water and a bagel.  
  
"Well, I might as well have something to eat too."  Said Leena and as too got up and looked in the fridge for something to eat.  
  
"Isn't this cute, the whole Cloud family, raiding the fridge together."  Naomi said, who had just walked in.  
  
Bit whispered something in to Zack's ear.  "Hey Zack, that's your Aunt Naomi!  Why don't you give her a little present..."  Bit whispered , handing Zack a small red candy.  Bit gave him a wink and Zack understood.  He walked over to Naomi and smiled.  
  
"Hi Aunt Naomi!  Here, want a candy?  Its my favorite kind!"  Zack said handing it to her.  Little did Naomi know that Bit and Zack were the biggest pranksters around.  It was a really hot and spicy trick flavored candy.  Naomi plopped it in her mouth and 1 second later, you could almost see her eyes turn red from the burning.  She spit the candy out right away.  
  
"Bit!  Your kid is to much like you!  How do you put up with them, Leena?"  Naomi asked, washing her mouth out.  It was all to obvious the Bit and Zack had planed it out.  They both were on the ground laughing.  
  
"I've gotten used to it.  Bit and Zack are the best pranksters in the city.  I've got to tell you about the one the pulled with the town bully.  There is the 10 year old kid that lives down the street. He stole one of Zack's zoid models one day and he and Bit cooked up the best plan ever.  It worked too.  I'll explain later.  Anyway, that candy they just gave you.  Its Bit's special resipiy.  They don't go anywhere with out one of those just in case the time is right."  Leena explained.  
  
"Great, and we're going to be in the same house as them for a full week."  Leon sighed.  he just Knew that they were going to pull some pretty good pranks during this week.  
  
"Is it me or is it snowing?  Bit asked as he looked out the window.  Yep, it was snowing, and snowing hard.  
  
"Yes! Snowball fight tomorrow!"  Zack yelled jumping up and down.   The Cloud family had always loved snow.  Expressly Bit and Leena...  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Leena was standing out side of the repair shop.  It had just snowed and the whole city was beautiful.  She was 18 and had moved in with Bit awhile ago and was now working for him in his repair shop.  She sighed.  She really liked Bit, but she didn't know if Bit felt the same way.  Suddenly, he got hit in the back of the head with something. She turned around and saw Bit preparing another snow ball.  
  
"Bit! I'm going to get you for that!"  She yelled, picking up some snow.  She mad a snow ball and started running after Bit who had started running away.  She through the snow ball and hit him dead smack in the back of his head.  He turned around and through a snow ball right in her face. This snowball fight continued for a long time until....  Leena picked some more snow and through it at Bit.  She missed by far mainly because he was way a head of her.  
  
"Missed me! Missed me!  Now ya gotta kiss me!"  Bit sang sticking out his toung.  
  
'I'd like that.' Leena thought.  Just then, she tripped over a pieces of ice and landed on Bit.  They fell over and landed in the weirdest of positions.  Bit was laying with his back and the ground, with Leena laying, facing him, on top of him, their faces only inches apart.  Slowly, the gap between them closed and their lips met in a short kiss.  Leena warped her arms around Bit neck and Bit felt his arms wrap around Leena's waist.  The small kiss grew and became more and more passionate.  They finally broke apart and they just stayed in that position for a while looking in to each others eyes.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Yes, Bit and Leena loved snow, expesionly snowball fights because they always reminded them of that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 Leena woke up that morning by the feeling that someone was watching her.  Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she was starring at a pair of green eyes.  
  
"Go'way.  I'm still tried."  She mumbled, turning on her side.  Then she nodded a pair of green and purple eyes starring at her.  "Why me?  Why do you need to wake me up?"  Leena asked sitting up.   
  
"Because we wanted to go out side and we wanted to know if you wanted to come.  It snowed all night and there's allot of snow.  Come on, It'll be fun!" Bit said.  
  
"Yeah Mommy!  We can have a snow ball fight!  And we can build an igloo like Daddy made for me last year!"  Zack said.  
  
"Ok, let me get dressed first." Leena replied, standing up.  They got ready to go out side and headed out after breakfast.  
  
"Ok, what'cha wanna do first?" Bit asked.  
  
"Lets make an igloo!"  Zack yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok.  Sounds like fun."  Leena said as they started working.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later...  
  
Brad drove up the drive way to doc's house.  He had been invited to a get together for every one from back when they were on the Blitz team.  
  
"Well, I think this is it.  Yup, 4 headtrim lane.  This is it.  Well, looks like someone is already here."  Brad said, seeing Bit and Leena having a snow ball fight.  
  
"I'm going to get you!"  Leena yelled picking up some snow.  She trough it at Bit but he moved and it missed him.  
  
"Ha, looks like Bit and Leena are already at eachother's throats.  Wait, it sounds like they're laughing.  Weird."  Brad said and he got out of his car.  "Hey guys!"  He yelled over to them.  Bit who was about to hit Leena with a slush ball, forgot about hitting her.  
  
"Hey! Long time, no see Brad!"  He yelled.  
  
"Hi Brad!  How ya been?"  Leena asked as she and Bit walked over to talk to Brad.  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Great!  Hey Zack! Come here for a minute!  You've got one more person to meet!"  Leena yelled to someone.  
  
'Leena's husband maybe?'  Brad thought. He had never heard of someone named Zack.  
  
"Coming!"  A little kid called from the igloo.  
  
'Never mind that about him being Leena's husband, he sounds like a kid.'  Brad thought.  Zack ran up to Brad.  
  
"Mommy, who is that?"  Zack asked.  
  
"That's our friend Brad."  Bit explained.  "say Hi."  
  
"Hi! I'm Zack!"  Brad was amazed.  Zack looked just like Bit.  But he was Leena's son because zack had called her Mommy.  If he looked just like Bit, but called Leena mommy, that must mean...  'Yeah right!' Brad thought.  'They hated each other!'  Nice to meet you Zack.  So Bit, Leena, where is every body else?" Brad asked.  
  
"Still asleep, I think."  Bit said.  
  
"No, I'm awake."  Leon said, walking out side.  "Hi Brad! Its been awhile!  How are you?"  
  
"Fine.  So how are you and Naomi doing?"  Brad asked.  He was still a little upset Naomi had gotten married to Leon.  It was Brads fult though...  He had been to shy and Leon popped the question first.  Oh well.  
  
"Great.  Naomi's pregnant and we're moving into the city."  Leon explained.  
  
"Uncle Leon!  Come see the Igloo Mommy and Daddy made with me!"  Zack said, pulling Leon over to his igloo by Leon's sleeve.  
  
"Slow down!  I'm coming!  See ya Brad.  Zack is cuty, isn't he?"  Leon said walking over with Zack.  
  
'Mommy and DADDY?!?  That means, if no one else is up exempt Leon Bit and Leena, that Bit must be....'  Brad thought  "So he's your guy's son?"  Brad asked.  
  
"Yup. He's a hand full but, then again, so is Bit.  Zack is like a mini Bit from the looks to the goofy smile."  Leena explained.  
  
"Seems like it.  Well, how'd it happen?"  Brad asked.  
  
"How'd what happen?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yup, you're deffinetly Zacks father.."  Leena said,  
  
"How'd you two get together?"  Brad asked again.  
  
"Well..." Leena told their story once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
(A.n:  hope you like! R&R and i'll do another chapter!) 


End file.
